1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a gate and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same, and to a method of fabricating a gate, which may secure processing uniformity, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the gate fabricating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may be highly integrated and may be formed by multiple layers.